monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kunoichi/@comment-221.186.131.72-20151015160649/@comment-28122738-20160315142302
Well, I have no reason to hate her. I'm a soldier. I am paid for doing dirty jobs, which can result in injury or death. I can consider myself lucky that I could get in a hospital, and the first thing I should worry about is not her presence, but my career. However, the logic that goes through my head gets thrown out of the window, and before she could speak, I point my pistol at her. "I'm sorry" she says after she explained how and why she came here. I quickly realize that yes, I was defeated, and I should take it like a man, and not like an idiot who would seek revenge even in this state, in the hospital. I pull the revolver's barrel up, pull back the cock, pull the trigger, then slowly move the cock forward. It's safe now, I place it on my stomach, and look at her face, which I find pretty. "You see, I don't find you being here too comfortable, for obvious reasons. Just tell me what you want." "The reason I broke ties with that man was you, I received a lot of information about you, and I rather want to be on your side than his" I am getting angry again "Yet you got the job finished..." She is blushing, and already in tears, she puts her arms around my pillow " I had no other options..." I started to think if I was right. She was corrupted, and forced to do these things. I am surprised by her closeness, but I still don't want to let my guard down "If you want me to forgive you, I'm just going to tell you I can't. We were both doing our jobs, and our line of work is not about friendship towards enemies. If you have something to do with me, prove it." I say coldly, to which she has tears running down her face "I...I just want to be by your side, I will look after you all day and all night if I have to prove it! I have nowhere to go now, and I need your help!" We finally have it. I'm confused, I still don't know if I can trust her or not, but I have no relatives, no connections, and I'm just a soldier, so there is no way someone would have to choose a twisted way to kill me. Her face is really close to mine, and it charms me more and more. I cover my eyes with my hands and then rub my face and growl for a few seconds. "Okay, for starters, I assume you know where I live, so get my keys, which are in my jacket's pocket, it's in the wardrobe, go to my place, and clean the mess I left there last time, also, don't forget to feed my cats every evening... oh, and you can use my bedroom for now..." After a few weeks, when they let me out, we start living our lives together, we fall in love, I find out she is a pretty devoted lover, after a few months we marry each other, and try to live a normal life...